AF and UA remake project
by doc boy
Summary: Don't like the way AF and UA played out? send me docX and i will post them.  only Bwen and neutral fics allowed.  lets get Bwening.
1. Chapter 1

AF and UA remake project.

This fic works the following way.

I basically got sick of the way Mcduffie ruined the Ben 10 saga so I decided to this project. This is how it works. Whoever's interested can send me chapters of how they would like AF and UA to happen. However I must mention that Gwevin fics would not be accepted. This project is for Bwen and neutral fics only. But Bwen fics are preferred. I would also like to point out that anyone could send as many chapters as he wants, unlike BenGwen014's project of 100 drabbles where it's limited to only one chapter per person. In this project any bwen writer could send an unlimited number of Bwen chapters for this project. Just please try not to sent too many at once to avoid pressure.

So anyone who would like to add a chapter to this project can send me a message and I will add him onto my docX contact list and he can send me his fic and I will hopefully post it.

Any comments suggestions or questions can be posted in the reviews.

One more thing, the fics you send don't necessarily have to be remakes of the real episodes that appeared in the show. It can be something from you imagination as well.

So come on. Lets get writing.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm what?

"I'm what?"

Ben's parents called him to the living room one day because they had something very important to tell him…

"Ben, we have something to tell you…" said his mother Sandra with a serious voice

"What's that?" asked the 15-year-old boy.

"You remember when you were little you once asked us if you were adopted?" asked Sandra

"Yeah"

'Well, how seriously did you believe you were adopted?" asked Sandra

"I don't know. I mean I was just a little kid. I heard it some movie so I just wanted to mimic it. Why?"

"Because… I'm sorry to say to you Ben… that you are adopted…' said Sandra and looked at the floor.

'What do you mean?" asked Ben as if he didn't understand what she meant.

"Well as you know you have sensitivity to Gluten (an ingredient in flower) and before it was discovered you threw up everything you ate. And your real parents didn't know that at the time. So the government took you away from them because they thought they were neglecting you. But by the time the truth was found out, it was too late. So we couldn't give you back to them…" said Sandra

There was an eerie silence, which was eventually broken when Ben asked

"Then who are my real parents?…"

"We don't know. No once knows where they are…" said Carl speaking for the first time in this discussion.

"Listen Ben if there anything we can do for you…" began Sandra

"No! Stay away from me! I don't even know who you are anymore. I don't even know who I am anymore…" yelled Ben and he ran up to his room with a slight sob…

His parents felt very sad and guilty. They were sad for their foster son because he just found out he's adopted and they felt guilty they didn't bring him back to his real parents even though it was too late and because they didn't tell him sooner…

Days pass…

Ben has locked himself in his room for several days now and still hasn't come out…

In the meantime Gwen has heard about what happened and she decided to come over and help her cousin in the time of need.

She knocked gently on his bedroom door…

"Ben?" she asked softly

"Ben it's me. Can I come in?"

No one answered but she knew Ben was in there so she gently opened the door.

Ben looked terrible. His eyes were soaked with tears, he looked exhausted and his hair was wild…

"_Oh Ben…"_ said Gwen softy and sadly as she embraced her cousin in a warm loving yet comforting hug…

"I'm sorry Ben…"

Ben still didn't answer even after Gwen released him and looked at him. His face looked frozen yet sad in a way. It looks like something was missing. It looked cold in a way. This was not her cousin she remembered. She remembered Ben as a kid who would smile a lot and would be jumping all over the place. But now she was looking into a person with a cold face and a frozen one. Something must have broken inside him. And Gwen thinks it was several things. Like his heart, his soul, his self-confidence and his trust in other people… and Gwen felt terrible about it…

"Ben, please say something to me. Anything. Just to let me be sure that you are all right, and the same Ben I know. The same Ben I fell in love with…"

Ben moved his face towards her and looked at her.

"You fell in love with me? But I thought you just loved me as a cousin…"

'At first I did. But then I realized I started to develop other feelings for you. Deeper ones. I eventually realized I was in love with you. I'm sorry if this grosses you out But…" Gwen was cut off by Ben hugging her lovingly and with very much emotion. She is the person he wanted to hug most. The only dear person left to him in the world… he too loved her. And he wanted to tell her that…

But Ben was crying like a little child… he couldn't stop crying and weeping and sobbing. It was clear that the news that his parents gave him were really devastating for him… and Gwen was the only one who could help him…

Gwen hugged him lovingly comfortingly and sympatheticingly … she kissed his head and patted him on it, trying to calm him and comfort him in the time of need. Ben just kept sobbing and put his arm around Gwen's shoulder as she put hers around his. She kissed his cheek and said to him

"_shh… its okay Ben… it's okay…"_ and kissed him on his head again. Ben opened his mouth and spoke with a shaking voice choked with tears and said

"_I'm glad to hear that you love me… you have no idea how much it means to me… I love you to Gwen… I love you toohhooo…"_ he sobbed the last word.

"Thanks for coming here to cheer up Gwen. You have no idea how much that means to me…"

"It was my pleasure Ben… I love you. I was glad to help you…

'Thanks Gwen…" said Ben as he was still sobbing as Gwen kissed his hair again and tightened the embrace around him…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Moving in with Gwen

Moving in with Gwen.

A chapter by Islambouli96

The two beloved cousins stayed their state for 10 minutes or so until Gwen  
broke the silence with a great idea. " Hey Ben I have an idea."  
"What?" He asked  
"Since now you consider that your parents are not your parents anymore, and since I can't stay here with you all the time, I thought that you might want to live with my family. "  
"I don't know Gwen, I don't think this is a good idea." Ben said  
"Oh come on Ben, I cant allow my new boyfriend to sit here all day feeling sullen especially when I know I can do something to help." Gwen protested.  
"Besides, it will make you feel better once we begin spending more time  
together." Gwen whispered.  
"Well, I guess so." Ben said changing his mind.  
"Good, now go pack your things while I inform my parents."


	4. Chapter 4 Time heals

Chapter 4 Time heals

It's been two months since Ben moved into Gwen's house and they're still a couple. Since they're not exactly cousins anymore, Gwen's parents didn't forbid them to be together. Even though it still seemed awkward because they still saw him as a relative. Ben's 'step parents' were obviously not part of the equation. Ben was still recovering from the blow he received two months ago and he was still looking for his real parents. But to no avail. He was starting to get depressed again. He sat on the extra bed that was brought into Gwen's room (they were sharing it) and just hugged his knees as he felt his eyes getting wet. Eventually he found himself crying again. Gwen came into her room and saw him crying on his bed. She sat down next to him

"Ben?" she asked softly. Ben didn't answer; he just sniffed and rubbed his nose and sighed. Gwen felt very sorry for her cousin. She looked around the room for a tissue bag or something and eventually found one right next to her on the bed. She took one out and turned to Ben

"Ben?' she asked softly and gently

"I have something that could make you feel better…" she smiled slightly as he turned around to look at her

"Oh my, gosh you look terrible Ben. How long have you been crying like that?" his face was as red as a tomato, his eyes were so wet you couldn't see the colorful part clearly and his nose was running like a badly broken faucet.

"I don't know… how long have you been sitting here?" he asked in a shaky voice and with his nose stuffed. Gwen gave him the tissue and he blew his nose into it

"I don't know. A few minutes maybe. What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"I don't know do I look alright?" asked Ben as he took out another tissue from the bag Gwen gave him as he blew his nose into it

"In all honesty, you look very miserable Ben…" she said sadly

Ben just sighed.

Gwen put her hand on his shoulder and said to him softly and gently

"You know what you could use?"

"What?' he asked

"A smoothie. What do you say we go to Mr. Smoothie to cheer you up? It's on me"

"Sure. I guess it couldn't hurt…" he said

"Okay. We'll leave whenever you're ready"

Ben nodded as Gwen kissed him on the cheek and said

"You'll be fine Ben. I promise" she said with a smile and hugged him and walked out of her room as he sighed and finally got up

Sometime later…

Ben and Gwen were sitting at Mr. Smoothie's smoothie shop. Gwen was having a pineapple smoothie, while ben was having an apple and banana smoothie which was his favorite but he didn't even take one sip from it. He just sat and stared at the cup with an empty and blank look on his face. Gwen was really starting to get worried about him.

"Come on Ben… at least drink some of it. It's your favorite smoothie flavor you know…"

Ben sighed and said

"I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore…" he got up and knocked the smoothie down without noticing and walked out of the smoothie shop.

"Ben, wait! Where are you going?" she yelled after him and the next thing she heard there was a car crash sound and a voice scream out in pain which was followed by a thud. She knew who that voice belonged to: her cousin/boyfriend Ben Tennyson.

"BEN!" she cried as she saw him lying on the road, bleeding like hell. She saw a bus flee the scene.

_"Oh no… please don't tell me that he was hit by that thing…_" she thought and bit her bottom lip as she knelled down beside him. He was badly injured and was possibly dead

"Ben? Are you alright?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He didn't respond.

"Ben! Can you hear me? Please say something! Anything…" she sobbed onto his chest as a crowd started to appear around them…

Two days later…

Gwen never imagined she would be in this situation. She was wearing a black dress and so were the rest of the people around her. The doctors were fighting for Ben's life but were not able to save him. Neither was Gwen's magic able to. She couldn't stop crying since he was announced dead. She felt so heartbroken, it's indescribable. She felt so heartbroken her heart felt numb because of the pain. It felt numb and at pain at the same time to be honest. And she couldn't stand it. She closed her eyes in pain and with tears flowing out of her eyes as the priest said his words. All the things they've been through together started to flash in front of her eyes and burned soul. Like when she taught him how to dance… or when he saved her happy energy from those clown freaks. Or when he ran over her and hugged her when he saw she alive while on Xeon. She then remembered the first kiss they shared only two months earlier… she was now crying uncontrollably… she didn't know how she could get up and give the eulogy about her deceased boyfriend and only cousin. What happens to the soul of a person who's no longer with us? And do his loved ones and the people who loved him cope with the loss? Why and how could one of them move on after such a loss? Gwen wished she had an answer… but unfortunately she didn't… and she hated that… she was basically incapacitated because of all this crying and heart break. She wished she was dead. She wished she was dead so that he can be dead with her and that they would be together in the afterlife… but unfortunately she didn't deserve that privilege. Besides, she couldn't kill herself because it would destroy her parents, so she couldn't do that. She then asked herself what would happen if he would still be alive… they would be a happy couple and would eventually grow up; possibly get married and maybe even have some kids… as soon as she imagined the ultimately perfect moment she could ever spend with him, of them looking at their new born baby together, she cried so badly, her mother took her aside to calm her down and give her some water… this was the worst moment of Gwen's life…

To be continued...

This is terrible… how will Gwen cope with such a loss? Who's shoulder could she cry onto now? Will she ever find a true love like she did with Ben? As painful as that truth might be, you will have to read the next chapter to find out…

Please review…

Thank you…


	5. Chapter 5 I will never leave you

Chapter 5 I will never leave you

"Gwen! Gwen, wake up. Snap out of it" Ben was trying to wake up his cousin from what appeared to be a horrific nightmare. She was literally crying in her sleep and couldn't stop shivering. She was muttering things in her sleep like

_"Don't leave me… please…"_ she said the word 'please' with a sob. Or

_"Come back… come back please…"_ she was now really crying in her sleep and Ben was really starting to get scared about his cousin. She then opened her eyes and was panting. She saw Ben right in front of her and was pale like snow

_"Oh Ben…"_ she sobbed onto his shoulder. She was crying hysterically onto his shoulder… whatever the nightmare was, it must have been a real bad one…

Gwen was sobbing quietly onto his shoulder

_"Shh… it's okay Gwen… everything gonna be okay… it was just a dream… I'm here… I'm here for you…"_ he stroked her hair soothingly, gently and lovingly… he never saw his cousin so hysterical. He kissed her hair lightly, but to his surprise, Gwen was now sobbing even more loudly than before

"What? What happened? Was it something I said?" Ben asked almost insulted

"No… it was something else completely…"

"Than what was it?" asked Ben but Gwen was sobbing again

"If you don't want to tell me then you don't have to. I'm just trying to make you feel better…" Ben said honestly

"No…" said Gwen between sobs as she whipped the tears from her eyes

"I'm terrified… I'm so very terrified…" she sobbed

"What happened?" he asked softly

"I had this horrible dream… it was about us… in the dream you were depressed about what happened and you were crying a lot. So I decided to treat you and go to Mr. Smoothie but you wouldn't touch your favorite smoothie that I got you and then you…"

"And then what?" asked Ben. Gwen was now sobbing so loudly she couldn't talk anymore. Ben felt so very sorry for his only cousin and girlfriend. But he felt that the best thing to do now was to let her let it all out of her system. He didn't know where all these tears are coming from are. There must be plenty more coming after these ones.

After a few more minutes of intense sobbing Gwen spoke up again

"And then you walked out of the shop and you were hit by a bus. The doctors and I tried to save you but we just couldn't. You eventually died and I found myself in your funeral about to give the eulogy…" she was now sobbing louder than ever

"I couldn't do it… I couldn't believe it was actually happening I can't afford to lose you Ben… not after all we've been through…" once she finished the sentence she would continue sobbing for the next five minutes…

Ben was shocked. He too was crying slightly. He felt so very sorry for his cousin

"Gwen I don't what to say…" he said honestly

"Then say that you love me… prove to me that there's nothing to worry about and that it was really a dream…

Ben separated from the hug. He looked at his cousin's eyes. They were incredibly soaked and red from all that crying. He whipped the tears from her eyes and stroked her cheek

"Gwen… if it makes you feel any better, you will always have me around for you… you have my word on that…" she then embraced him and put her lips on his for a kiss that was divine and perfectly wonderful, loving and romantic beyond words. They felt that this was the best moment of their lives… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah… they found themselves falling asleep beside each other and were hugging each other… they kissed each other in their sleep every once in a while and they looked very cute like that… Gwen's eyes were still wet from all that crying but they would eventually dry up by the time they would wake up to be a very happy and reunited couple…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

To be continued…

Okay you gotta admit that was pretty touching. Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

PS: I'm still willing to accept bwen fics through docX for this story in case anyone is interested.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 time dose not heal all wounds

Chapter 6 time dose not heal all wounds

It's been half a year since Ben found out he was adopted. He and Gwen are now 16.5 years old. Ben was slowly recovering from the blow he suffered. He decided he's ready to find out who his real parents are. He thought it would be easiest to ask Gwen's parents. He came to them one afternoon and asked them

"Uncle Frank, Aunt Lily?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Do you know who my real parents are?" he asked hesitantly

Gwen's mom sighed and pinched her nose with her hand

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked sadly

"Yes I'm sure" he answered

"Okay" she said

"Ben I hate to tell you this but your parents were killed in a car crash when you were a baby. That's the reason you were adopted to begin with… I'm so sorry Ben…" she said sadly and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he avoided it and ran off. To make matters worse, Gwen wasn't home so her parents couldn't tell her what happened. And they didn't know about the nightmare she had half a year ago. This nightmare might actually come true, and they couldn't warn her about it…

Ben was running as XLR8 and stopped on a bridge overlooking a busy freeway. He looked down at the speeding cars below. He couldn't bear the pain anymore. He was going to jump and put an end to it…

Meanwhile somewhere else…

Gwen was meditating in the forest when she all of a sudden had an epiphany of what was about to happen. She had to stop it… thankfully her skills were developed enough for her to able to teleport. She immediately found herself where Ben was about to jump but something went wrong… she was hovering in midair underneath the bridge Ben was standing on. To make matters worse, Ben didn't noticed her in time and he was coming right at her. The thing, she didn't see him coming either, she found herself in a situation where Ben fell on her and they both fell onto the busy freeway; and if that wasn't enough, they were being run over by a few vehicles. By the time the ones who crashed into them have stopped a gas truck crashed into one of the cars behind the cars that have crashed into them. Shortly afterwards a fire has been ignited and the whole thing exploded violently, blowing Ben and Gwen into the air and they landed on a little grassy area at the side of the road. They were badly injured. They had many bad burns all over their bodies. They were full of blood, they had many cuts and burns, their cloths were partially torn, and some of their bones were sticking out…. Gwen was in a worse situation than Ben, because she absorbed the fall and hit the ground first. Her head was full of blood, her arm bone was broken in half and it was sticking out, she had many burns, cuts and bruises and her foot was cut open and blood was pouring out violently. If she wouldn't get medical treatment within the next few minutes she would surely die… as for Ben, he was basically in the same shape as she was; only he mainly had cuts, bruises, and burns. He too was covered in blood. There was this nasty bump on his head that was soaked with blood. Such an injury could potentially cause him severe brain damage; that is if he would survive…

Ambulances and ICU's have arrived at the scene of disaster. Gwen's bleeding has been stopped and was now getting blood infusions, and had an oxygen mask on her mouth and so did Ben. They were now being raced to the nearest hospital in hope that they will survive their injuries.

Two days later…

Gwen's arm has been put in a cast and had bandages all over her body and so did Ben. The doctors said that the bump on his head would case him amnesia that is if he will survive. They didn't know if either of them would survive. The doctors were still fighting for their lives. Ben and Gwen have been attached to an EKG machine and a machine that would pump their lungs to keep them live. On and on the machines pumped and beeped

BEEP, BEEP, SUCTION SOUND, BEEP, BEEP, SUCTION SOUND

Only time will tell if they would survive…

One day later…

The worst of all has happened. Ben and Gwen have been declared dead. The doctors couldn't save them and they were wheeled out of their room while covered with a white sheet. Ben and Gwen were young lovers who would do anything for each other and would die for each other. But they wouldn't kill each other. Not by accident and obviously not on purpose. Who would have thought that something like this could have happened?

Ben and Gwen felt that they were floating upward into the sky. Up, up they went until they reached a golden gate above the clouds and waited in line to get in to a place they would never return from…

To be continued…

I can't believe I actually did this. Our two love birds have died. What's gonna happen now? Are they gonna live on in the afterlife? Are they even going to BE in the afterlife? And if so what's it like there? Only time and the next chapter to this story will tell.

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	7. Chapter 7 came back to die

Chapter 7 came back to die

Ben and Gwen were waiting in line to enter heaven. When their turn came they heard a loud voice

"Ben! Gwen!"

"Ah!" yelled Gwen in fear

"You two have been wonderful people and you saved many lives. I know that your death has been an accident. That's why I'm going to give you a second chance to live…"

But before Ben and Gwen could respond they saw a flash of white light and their vision slowly faded into sight. They felt themselves being moved on a stretcher in the hospital hallway. They stirred a little and moved the sheets off them and the doctors were surprised to see this

"Hey! You're alive! But how?" they asked. Ben and Gwen just gave them a look that read 'I don't know' so the doctors turned back and wheeled them to the recovering room.

"Gwen it's me, Mom. You remember me?' asked Gwen's mother with tears in her eyes as she held her daughter's hand

"Yes of course I remember you Mom" said Gwen with a smile

"Do you remember _me_ Gwen?" asked her father

"Sure do" she replied

"How about me, Gwen? Do you remember me?" asked Ben. Gwen looked at him and then looked away and said

"I don't want to talk you right now. I don't want to talk you ever again…"

"But…" started Ben

"What do you men 'but'? You almost got us killed! Technically you DID get us killed! You gave me your word that you will not do it again!"

"Gwen I'm sorry but I didn't take into account that my real parents are dead…"

"What?" asked Gwen

"You didn't know?" asked Ben

"No I didn't. When did this happen?" asked Gwen

"When I was a baby. That's why I was adopted in the first place"

Gwen was shocked and sighed sadly

"I'm sorry Ben. I didn't know…"

"Well now that you do and you know why I did it, will you take me back?" he asked

Gwen sighed again and said

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that right now. You gave me your word and you still had to keep it. You still got us killed…"

"Hey it's not my fault your teleportation failed" said Ben

"Are you saying this is my fault? How dare you!"

"I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm saying that if your teleportation wouldn't have failed maybe we would have survived…"

"I can't believe you're saying this Ben. Maybe you're not the person I thought you were. That's it! We're through!"

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it!" yelled Gwen as she turned over in her bed and turned her back to him. (They were in the recovery room mow) Ben was heartbroken. He lost his life but then got back. But he then lost the love of his life because he was too busy trying to lose his life and brake his word he gave to Gwen. He found himself crying himself to sleep but didn't notice that Gwen doing the same…

Several weeks later…

It was the dead of summer; Ben and Gwen have mostly recovered from their injuries but they were still broken up. After they were discharged from the hospital Gwen and her family asked Ben to leave their house because they were still mad at him for what happened. Ben found himself in a situation of being homeless. He wanted to go stay by a friend's house but he forgot where they live because of his amnesia. Besides they are probably in a vacation now so he wouldn't bother.

He was humiliated y the fact that his home was under a bench in a park. He spent two weeks there and no one offered him help. He didn't see Gwen once since they broke up and he was kicked out of her house. He had little money left from his savings. If he doesn't get help soon he would have to start begging… it was boiling hot; he took another few sips from the bottle of water next to him. He was feeling sleepy… his eyelids were getting heavy and was soon asleep, hoping he would never wake up.

In the meantime Gwen was passing by there and saw Ben for the first time in weeks. She saw him lying there under the bench looked very sad, lonely and neglected. His cloths were dirty and moldy, his face was full of unshaved stubble and he looked very weak. As she soon as she saw Ben like that she burst out in tears. This really was her fault. She sent her true love to a near death experience in the hot sun. She made him homeless and thus crushing his self-confidence… she now realizes she can't blame Ben for what he did. He was just depressed. He couldn't have not wanted to try and kill himself after he heard what happened to his real parents. She was mad at him for breaking his word and for killing her and himself. She's not anymore. Instead she's now full of guilt and remorse for what she did to her cousin and true love. She paced towards him and kenneled beside him. He really did smell bad. That made Gwen feel even worse… she rested her head on his chest and cried softly but plenty. But woke up from this and saw Gwen crying hysterically on his chest. He was surprised and put his hand on her hair

"What's wrong Gwen?' he asked softly, trying to so kind but he just couldn't gather enough energy for it

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed loudly

"I'm so very sorry… I didn't want to you to get into this situation…"

"So why did you kick me out of your house?" he asked but made Gwen cry even louder and harder. He wanted to apologize for mentioning it but he decided not to because he was still a little upset and he figured Gwen was the one who needed to apologize more than he did…

"I was angry…" she said

"I was confused, I was insulted… you got us killed because you broke your word. Only now I realize I couldn't blame you for it… you were depressed and heartbroken; it's almost inevitable that you would try to kill yourself… you are the love my life and I almost lose you. I promise you Ben, nothing will stop us from being together again…" she hugged him lovingly and continued to sob onto his shoulder… ben just smiled and hugged her back and said

"I'm glad…"

He kissed her hair and stroked it soothingly which made Gwen calm down a little bit…

"You know I love you, right Gwen?"

"Yes… but I love you, only a million times more…" she said with a tear in her eye. They separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Gwen's face was full of tears. Hey eyes were swollen and wet because of them. But ben saw something else in her eyes. He saw sadness, regret, remorse and self-hatred for what she did.

_"Hey…"_ h said stroking her hair gently

_"It's okay… I forgive you… so don't beat yourself up about it…"_ he smiled as she smiled too as she grabbed him into a big smooch kiss. She buried her face into his and he did the same with hers as they put their arms around each other's shoulders. Imagine how good it would feel to be in their situation. Imagine going through what they've been through and then getting back together… and it's indescribable feeling of happiness and relief… once they separated from the kiss they hugged each other lovingly again and Gwen sobbed into his shoulder

"Now we can be together forever… nothing will separate us again…"

"We will be Gwen… we will be…" said Ben happily as he kissed her hair and hugged her more tightly than before as they slowly fell asleep hugging each other forgetting that they are still under the bench, only to wake up to a very happy and loving relationship…

To be continued…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? (Not to mention touching) did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	8. Chapter 8 live to love

Chapter 8 live to love

It has been three years since we have last seen our two love birds. They are now 18.5 years old. They graduated from high school with high grades (including Ben) and are now moving into their own rented apartment. They were saving their money to go to college. Gwen wants to be a kindergarten teacher while Ben wants to be a police officer. Shortly after he moved back to Gwen's house three years ago things were a bit awkward between them but eventually their relationship has improved, but Ben still didn't forget the time he spent living under that bench in the park…

Ben and Gwen were working hard to make money for their first year in college. (With the support of Gwen's parents of course) tomorrow morning they are gonna start their first year in college… we join our two love birds as they get into bed at the night before their big day…

Hours pass…

Ben was wide awake while Gwen was sound asleep. He looked at the drawer of his nightstand and his cheeks turned pink. He smiled to himself lightly and eventually fell asleep…

Ten hours later…

Ben and Gwen were at the college campus ready to be sorted into their classes…

"We did it Gwen…" said Ben as he put his face in front of Gwen's"

"We sure did Ben… we sure did…" Gwen said back as they kissed each other lightly on the lips and went to their separate classes…

More hours pass…

It was now lunch break and Ben and Gwen were eating at the cafeteria when Ben spoke up

"Gwen? Can you come with me to the back yard? I want to show you something"

"Okay" said Gwen and followed Ben to the back yard

When they got there Ben's palms started to sweat and his heart was pounding against his chest

"Gwen?" he said

"Yeah?" she replied

"You remember how we first fell in love?" he asked

"Of course I remember…" Gwen said simply

"Well what would you say if I told you that love would last forever?" he asked

"What do you mean?' Gwen didn't understand what he was talking about

Ben sighed slightly and put his hand in his pocket and took out a blue plastic box and opened it. Inside, laid a beautiful diamond engagement ring

"I was wondering if you would accept this" he said

Gwen was shocked by the beauty of the ring

"It's beautiful… how did you manage to buy it?"

"I was mainly saving my money for this and the rest of it for the university. I just sat at the cafeteria until lunch break"

Gwen was shocked and sighed happily

"You mean you postponed your college education, just for me?... I don't know what to say…"

"Just tell me if you accept my proposal…" smiled Ben

"I'll tell you after you kiss me…" said Gwen with a smile. The next thing she knew Ben put his arms around her neck and his lips on hers as she did the same to him… it was the most divine kiss in the world… they let their tongues explore each other's mouths as hey laid down on the grass while making out… it was undoubtedly and defiantly the best kiss they have ever shared and hopefully will have better ones in the future… Ben now knew that Gwen's answer was yes and he was very happy about it…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Live to be in love

Ben and Gwen have been ingaged for two weeks now and were still madly in love. with each passing day and as their wedding day uproached their love just grew and grew as they became more eager about their big day...  
When their big day finally arrived they were very excited as they took care of the final preparations and counted the minutes until the wedding ceremony was about to start... And sure enough; it did...  
Our two love birds were now standing in a church as the ceremony began...  
"ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two fine people: ben and Gwen Tennyson. If for any reason  
someone believes that these two people should not be we'd, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.." the priest paused for a momonet and when he saw that no one answered what he said he continued he'd the ceremony.  
"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he finished and smiled as ben and Gwen kissed each other passionately on the lips as the crowd in the church cheered and ben walked out of the church and into the limo that would take them to their honeymoon in Cleveland Ohio. They entered the limo as it drove off to the air port with them inside it, hopefully to a better and happier life...  
To be continued...  
Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...  
Thank you...


	10. Chapter 10 welcome aboard

Chapter 10 welcome aboard  
Ben and Gwen were sitting in a plane and were waiting for it to take off to Cleveland for their honeymoon. Ben was sitting by a window and Gwen was sitting right next to him  
Moments later...  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman this is your copilot speaking and welcome to flight 226 to Cleveland Ohio please fasten your seat belts and put your tables in their upright position as we await for takeoff. We thank for choosing American Airlines and we wish you a safe flight" announced the copilot and the passengers did as they were told  
twenty minutes later...  
The plane was air born and has finished the takeoff process and the 'fasten your seat belts' sign has been turned off  
*ding*  
"Ladies and gentleman we have finished the takeoff process and you are now free to move around the cabin. However despite of the seat belt sign has been turned off we recommend you remain with your seatbelt fastened due to safety reasons. We will be surveying lunch soon. We hope you enjoy the rest of your flight and your lunch" the copilot announced.  
Moments later...  
Ben and Gwen received their lunch and started eating. Once done they decided to take a nap...

Time passes...

Ben and Gwen have landed in Cleveland Ohio and are now checking into the hotel. Once they entered the room they decided to go straight to bed because they were tired from their flight. It was now evening and it was getting dark outside. Soon enough, sleep has taken over their bodies and they were now fast asleep...

To be continued...  
So what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...  
Thank you...


End file.
